Paz
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (DBS) Una vez terminada la batalla, Trunks y Mai pueden comenzar una nueva vida, pero antes hay asuntos pendientes que terminar. Drabble escrito para el reto navideño de Drabbles de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Drabble escrito para el reto del mes de Diciembre "Pequeños Momentos" de la página: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball

Tema: Paz

Escenario: Línea de tiempo mirai

* * *

 **Paz**

* * *

—¿Trunks, qué haces vestido así y con esa espada? Ve y cámbiate, Mai está por llegar.

—Sí, mamá —respondió el joven hombre, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto, que su madre pensó se debía a Mai.

—Preparé su plato favorito, —comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la Cápsula Corporación—. No tienes que agradecérmelo, y más tarde iré de compras para darles un poco de privacidad —dijo picarona, en dirección a la cocina, pero su hijo la detuvo. La tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hasta él para abrazarla.

Por supuesto Bulma le correspondió. Estrechó en sus brazos al alto de su hijo, tal y como cuando era un niño pequeño y ella era la única mujer en su vida. La verdad es que a diferencia de lo que creía en esa época, le agradaba compartirlo.

Trunks la apretó con tanta fuerza y amor, que sin necesidad de palabras, Bulma se estremeció sin saber la razón. De pronto sintió como si su hijo estuviese despidiéndose para siempre. Guardó silencio y acarició su espalda, con el deseo de querer aliviar cualquiera sea su problema. Ella estaba ahí para él, como siempre había sido.

—¿Qué sucede, Trunks? — Se alejó unos centímetros de él para mirarlo. Algo distinto encontró en sus ojos, pero no le dio tiempo de descifrarlo.

—No sucede nada, madre. Simplemente estoy feliz… —respondió desviando la mirada al hermoso cielo azul del día.

—Me gusta oír eso. —Acarició su rostro.

El joven se separó unos pasos de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ve a casa. En seguida entro, debo hacer algo primero.

—No te tardes.

En cuanto la mujer ingresó a la cocina, Trunks se dio unos segundos para contemplar el lugar por última vez, luego levantó vuelo rumbo desconocido.

Al llegar a la cocina, Bulma encontró a Trunks, vestido con otra ropa, sentado a la mesa e intentando sacar un trazo de carne del plato que había cocinado para Mai.

—Trunks, no hagas eso. Espera que llegue Mai.

Su hijo obedeció enseguida, pero ella no lo notó. Por un momento se confundió al encontrarlo de un segundo a otro con su ropa habitual y sobretodo, otra actitud. Era veloz, sí, pero no entendía para qué hacer eso.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

Bulma lo observó en silencio.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Mai cuando Trunks aterrizó a su lado, cerca de la máquina del tiempo.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Desde lejos… El señor Pilaf, Shu y la otra Mai estaban muy ocupados buscando las esferas. No pude interrumpirlos.

Trunks se le acercó y abrazó a su compañera de aventuras y desolación. Ellos ya no pertenecían a ese futuro, no pertenecían a un tiempo ni un planeta. Solo se tenían el uno al otro y eso, junto con saber que sus seres queridos eran felices y se encontraban bien, era suficiente para traer un poco de esa tan deseada paz a sus vidas y a la nueva etapa que se encargarían de construir, juntos.

* * *

 **(494)**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola a todos. Me animé al reto de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball y pienso participar en los drabbles diarios. Tengo planeado escribirlos todos, espero contar con el tiempo e inspiración. Voy a subir los drabbles por separado, no como antología, pero les aviso que todos tendrán en común la época. Todos serán escritos durante DBS. Pienso hacer personajes diferentes y quiero cumplir.

Este drabble se me ocurrió cuando vi el último capítulo de DBS. Lo que pasó con el pobre de mirai es terrible, me rompió el corazón que no tuviera un final feliz como realmente se lo merecía, pero al menos no quedó solo. Quedó con una gran mujer a su lado y eso me consuela en cierto aspecto. Decidí comenzar con ellos porque es mi forma de rendirles honor a tan especiales y entrañables personajes.

Sorry si hay errores. La U me tiene agotadísima, casi no duermo y hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, me pesan los ojos de cansancio y sueño, pero de todas formas me animé a escribir para distraerme y terminar el día con algo lindo.

Este primer Drabble va dedicado a **Schala, Dika y Tour**. Espero les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño.

Muchas gracias por leer y a quien se tome el tiempo de dejar rw.

¡Miles de besos!

Dev.

01/12/2016


End file.
